More Vocaloid Oneshots!
by Zerolr
Summary: Various one-shot Vocaloid stories. Most will deal with romance, with varying genres. Ratings vary per story T-M. I take suggestions. Please read and review! Thanx!


**Story Information  
**

* * *

**Title: **Summer Days, Black bunnies and Ice Cream**  
**

**Pairing:** Yuuma VY2 & Yuzuki Yukari**  
**

**Rating: **G**  
**

* * *

**Summer Days, Black bunnies and Ice Cream**

* * *

The sun was beating down on me…. So much so that it felt like it slapped me upside the head. I think I was slightly on some influential drug to think that it was a good idea to walk ten blocks to a local music store.

I was wearing a long sleeve shirt made of light fabric which I took off and tied around my waist. Black capri kakis and laceless slip on sneakers. At this point I didn't give a rat's ass if I was walking around shirtless. As I cross the street I swore I saw an old lady oogling me… I didn't know whether to feel flattered or just flat out disgusted.

Just then, I saw it. An ice cream shop. It looked like the very carnation of heaven's gates. All this time I had been walking through suburbia and the little shop is the first business before you start entering downtown. I don't know from what energy source I pulled from, but I jogged down to the place and burst open the doors like reaching the finish line of an Olympic track race.

A blast of cool air blew against my naked chest. And with the store's white walls and light jazz playing in the background, I started to have jokingly believed that this was indeed heaven.

One thing though, this place was filled with people, and most of them kids, staring at me. One of them, a young mother covered her daughter's eyes. I grumbled as I shoved the shirt over my head. I really hate the summer…

I walked over to the counter, there was this chick. She had soft lilac hair and bright eyes. I saw that her face was flushed from embarrassment; I suppose she was one of the many that saw the unnecessary spectacle I created on busting into the shop.

Feeling stupidly flustered, I scratched the back of my head in embarrassment.

"My bad…"

"I-It's okay," she whispered, "It's really hot outside, isn't it?"

Her voice was smooth and very soft. It caught my ears as soon as I heard it. And looking more into her eyes, I found myself becoming attracted to her.

"…Yeah…" I looked down towards the display glass of different ice cream flavors, "Um… the name's Yuuma," after I seem to settle my embarrassment, I looked back up, "What's yours?"

She clapped her hands together and smiled, "Yuzuki Yukari,"

Just then, a tall blue haired man walked out. His eyes were a deeper blue and had a bright smile from ear to ear, "Welcome! Is my little clerk helping you today?"

"Y-yeah," I was taken back, by his booming optimism. I'm guessing this guy is the owner of this said Ice cream shop. Another pair of customers came and he went off to tend to them.

"Can I help you?" she asked sweetly.

I kinda forgot what she just said since I was stuck staring at her lips…

"Hello?"

"Huh—oh yeah! Um… just get me small cup with vanilla," I said.

"Sure thing!"

I just stood there as I watched her prepare what I asked for. And while she did so, my mind started thinking quick.

It's crazy. But I want to. Just ask her out… on a date. Just to get to know her. It can't be too hard, right? But she's really cute. She might already have a boyfriend…

"Here you go…" Yuzuki pushed forward the small cup as her light violet eyes met mine.

"Thanks, um how much is it?"

She went to the register and plugged the buttons. She charged me and I paid her. After I took the cup in my hands, we stood staring at each other.

**"Um!"**

We both spoke at the same time. I just laughed to break the ice. Then, I decided to take the initiative.

"Give me your hand…"

She immediately complied. I pulled out a pen that was on a small cup holder on the counter and scribbled down my phone number on the palm of her hand. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her smile. I smirked. She giggled.

And with that, I just left the store. The sun seemed overwhelmed with happiness to see me, for it proceeded to give me all the heat I missed out on since I had entered the shop. But you know what?

Suddenly, I didn't mind at all.

A met a cute black bunny girl today…

* * *

**END**

* * *

And that's the end of it. Hope you guys enjoyed this fic. I kinda like this couple so I might keep working on more one-shots with these two.**  
**

- Zerolr -


End file.
